The New Girl
by GraciousHeart
Summary: The day started out pretty normal. Until he met HER. [ finished, but it's horrible. xD ]
1. Meeting Augusta

**Author: **Gussie3343

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Hi! I hope you like my first fanfic! If you don't…I'LL KILL YOU! Enjoy!"

**The New Girl: Meeting Augusta**

Sora woke up from a deep sleep by the smell of breakfast.

"Mmmm… pancakes." Sora said as he sniffed the scrumptious aroma.

He hopped out of bed and headed toward his closet. He dug through his pile of clothes and pulled out a black short-sleeve shirt, baggy jeans, and his old grey sneakers. He then looked in the mirror and messed around with his spiky brown hair until it was perfect. Then he headed to the doorway, picking up his book bag along the way. He rushed down the stairs and zipped to his seat. His mom then placed the dish of food in front of Sora as he started to drool and his blue eyes sparkled in delight.

So he started to eat fast so he could at least get to school on time.

He then thanked his mom for the food, kissed her good-bye and headed out the door. The big yellow school bus was waiting for him as he sighed, "Another day of stupid school." He hunched over as he walked to the school bus and moped up the steps.

The door screeched closed behind him as he headed for his favorite seat. He found it and sat down as the bus stopped and let some other school kids aboard.

He glanced at the bus door and saw one of his best friends, Riku, platinum silver hair about the length of his shoulders and piercing green eyes. He was wearing a yellow sweat-shirt with a red dragon curled up in the right top corner of it. He was also wearing a pair of tan baggy pants and black sneaks.

Riku scanned the bus and found Sora. He then walked over to the seat Sora was sitting in and plumped down beside him.

"Hey." Riku said plainly.

"Hey." Sora replied back.

With a few seconds of silence, it was broken.

"So, did you study for the test today?" Riku asked placing his book bag on the bus floor.

Sora's big blue eyes widened and an eyebrow lifted, "…What test?"

Riku replied confusedly, "Uh… the algebra test? You know… the one that we where supposed to study for over the weekend?"

Sora turned his head around and gulped loudly as he stared out the window. Riku crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Oh, don't tell me you forgot to study…"

Sora then turned to face Riku and replied, "He, he… yeah."

Riku shook his head in disappointment, "Nice job, genius. That test counts for twenty-five percent of our grade. It's gonna take a lot more than a guy with a brain the size of an acorn to pass it." Sora's fingers turned to fists as he replied angrily, "Hey! Who said I had a brain the size of an acorn?!" Riku sighed with a laugh, "Nobody said… it shows."

The bus came to a halt and Riku started walking towards the bus door.

"Hmph." Sora mumbled as he followed.

The two teenage boys walked along the concrete path that led up to the huge high-school. They where just about to walk through the big school doors until, "Hey, you guys!" a high perky voice hollered at them.

They turned around only to find Kairi, brownish-reddish hair the length of her chin and soothing lavender eyes. She was wearing a bright green tank top, a pair of old jean bell bottoms, and lavender flips.

"Hey, Kairi." Sora said happily.

"So, did you study for the test?"

Sora stared at his shoes as he responded, "No."

Kairi placed a hand on her hip and replied, rolling her eyes, "Sora, you lazy bum. You sleep more than you study." She chuckled.

Sora then laughed a fake laugh and smirked, "Ha, ha, very funny. Now let's get to class before…" He was interrupted by the annoying ring of the class bell, "…the bell rings."

So the three best friends went to their class and sat in their assigned seats. Sora pulled out his math binder to see if he had written any notes down the day the class reviewed algebra.

"Please let there be something in here to help me pass this freaking test…"

He turned the pages until he got to the algebra page, "… nothing." He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, "I'm toast."

Just then the teacher, Mrs. Tiche, stepped into the class with a girl… a girl Sora had never seen before.

"Everyone… this is Augusta."

This girl, Augusta, was wearing a black spaghetti strap top with a long-sleeved burgundy sweater-like coat that ended at the bottom of her ribs with three black buttons buttoned all the way up. She was also wearing a black skirt about four inches above her knees and burgundy flip-flops. She had golden-blonde curly hair ending at her shoulder blades and beautiful blue eyes. She also had burgundy eye shadow, black mascara, and black eye liner. She had some pinkish lip gloss on and her finger and toenails where painted black.

She then started walking towards her seat that was exactly beside Sora's.

The teacher then began passing out the tests as she asked, concerned, "I'm hoping you all studied for this test because it counts for twenty-five percent of your grade?"

Sora placed his forehead in his right hand and sighed nervously, "I'm hoping you're ready to see it."

He got his test and reached in his book bag for a pencil and placed it beside the test paper. He was ready but, one thing was missing… he didn't know anything about algebra! His mind was completely blank when it came to this, but he took it anyway knowing he wasn't going to see good results.

Once he finished it, about fifteen minutes later, he walked up to the teacher and turned it in.

The teacher looked at Sora suspiciously, "That was pretty fast, Sora."

Sora smiled and placed his hands on the back of his head as he lied, "Well, I guess algebra comes easy to a guy that studies."

The teacher had an eyebrow raised as she nodded, "Uh, huh…"

Before he had a chance to sit back down again, the bell rang.

"Yes!" He murmured to himself.

He then hurried to his desk, slung his book bag over his shoulder, and tried to hurry out of the classroom until, "Oh, Sora!"

He heard his retarded teacher calling him over to her wooden desk.

"Yes… Mrs. Tiche?" He said with a slightly angered tone.

She then called Augusta up to the desk and asked Sora politely, "Sora, would you be so kind as to show Augusta around the school?"

A strand of Sora's light brown hair hung down in his face and he blew it out of the way as he replied, "But, I'll miss P.E."

The teacher replied reassuringly, "Oh, don't worry about it. I talked with your P.E. teacher and he said it's all right."

Sora shrugged his shoulders and replied back, "Well, in that case… let's go." So Augusta followed Sora out into the halls.

"So where are you from?" Sora asked curiously.

Augusta replied plainly, "Tokyo, but I'm All-American. My mom and dad moved there when they got married… don't ask me why."

Sora nodded, "Cool. So when did you get here?"

Augusta stared at the ground she was walking upon, "Yesterday."

While Sora was showing Augusta around the school the two talked the whole time. Sora didn't really show her the school, but Augusta didn't really care… she was interested in what Sora had to say.

**Me: **Oooooooooo! I think somebody likes somebody! Please r&r so I can keep writing for you and you can see what happens next! :)


	2. Friends and Rivals

**Author: **Gussie3343

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Chapter two is up! Hope you like!"

**The New Girl: Friends and Rivals**

As they walked down the school halls, Sora and Augusta talked the whole time, until they heard the school bell ring loudly.

"Uh oh." Sora said softly.

Augusta slowly turned her head towards Sora and asked, "What?"

Sora then replied strongly, "…Brace yourself."

All of a sudden, all of the classroom doors swung open. Sora then grabbed Augusta's hand and they tightly leaned against the wall.

Every student then came flooding out of their classrooms and running all over the place. Some to their lockers, some to their friends, and some to the bathrooms. It was like… feeding time at the zoo!

A little after that, things started to quiet down a bit and Sora and Augusta started walking through the halls again.

Heading towards their lockers, Sora wasn't watching where he was going and that led to trouble, he bumped into something… and that something was Cloud, the school bully.

Blonde spiky hair, big blue eyes, and a sharp look. He was wearing a big black t-shirt with a human skull in the center of it. He was also wearing black baggy pants with dull white tennis-shoes.

"Watch where you're going, shortie."

Sora had an angry expression painted on his face.

Just then, Cloud's girlfriend, Alyssa, walked up behind him clinging to his right arm.

She had straight dirty blonde hair that was the length of her shoulders and she had jade green eyes. She was also wearing a bright yellow camisole with baggy jeans and yellow sandals. Her eye-shadow was bright yellow with black eye-liner and black mascara. She had a smirk plastered on her face all the time and she wasn't all that nice, but I guess she could be if she wanted too.

"Yeah. Watch where you're going, shortie."

Sora boiled with anger and whispered to himself as the two walked off, "Bitch…"

Augusta couldn't help but hear him. So she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "…bitch?"

Sora looked at her and they both laughed quietly.

They got to their lockers and took the books they needed for their next class.

"Yes, our last class for today." Sora said thankfully as he slammed his locker door shut.

Augusta did the same as she asked, "Sora, why do you hate school so much?"

Sora glanced at her concerned face and stared at his shoes, "It's not school I hate, it's just… Cloud and that… Alyssa girl. They get on my nerves so much and I can't stand them."

Augusta chuckled.

Sora glared at her smiling but confused, "What so funny?"

Augusta looked at Sora sweetly and replied, "You are."

Sora blushed as he said, "Come on, let's get to class."

So they hurried off to class and before they new it, school was over. As Sora walked towards the heavy school doors, Kairi stopped him by sliding in front of him.

"Hey, Sora, did you hear about the 'new girl' yet?"

Sora was about to reply, "Yeah, I hear she's from Tokyo." Riku interjected.

Sora then quickly cut in, "I know, I met her. Her name is Augusta and she's really nice."

Kairi and Riku exchanged evil smiles and Riku replied, "Oh… she's nice, huh?"

He jabbed Sora in his arm with his elbow with a quick wink. Sora rubbed his hurting arm as he said, "What are you guys talking about...?"

Kairi pointed her index finger at Sora as she yelled, "Sora likes Augusta! Sora likes Augusta!"

Sora then replied sternly, "Hey! No I don't!"

Then a quiet feminine voice spoke from behind him, "Hey, Sora…"

Sora whipped his head around only to find Augusta. "… Are these your friends?"

Sora these glanced at Kairi and Riku then focused his eyesight back on Augusta. "Yeah. This is Riku and this is Kairi."

The two friends waved as they replied simultaneously, "Hey."

Augusta nodded in a friendly way. "Hey. So do you guys want to do anything this afternoon?"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku shrugged their shoulders at each other and Sora replied with a smile, "Sure. How about we meet at that new cafe' downtown, say… about six?"

Everyone nodded as Augusta said, "Okay. See you then… shortie." She smiled mischievously as she walked out of the building.

Sora slightly blushed as Riku teased, "…shortie, huh?"

Kairi chuckled in delight as the two opened the school doors and left. Sora crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Riku secretly. He then balanced his book bag on his shoulder and followed the two out the doors.

**Me:** Did you like? If you did please review. Sorry it was kind of short but I'm getting there!


	3. The Get Together

**Author: **Gussie3343

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Chapter three is here! Read it and Review it!"

**The New Girl: The Get-Together **

It was five forty-five at Sora's house, and he had about ten minutes to get ready. He didn't really have time to change his clothes and fix his unruly hair, but I guess he could live with it for one night. So he sped downstairs, waved good-bye to his mom, and left.

As he was walking on the concrete path, he saw his friends Riku and Kairi walking along the opposite side of the street.

"Hey, guys!" He yelled waving his hands in the air.

He then ran across the street and over to his friends.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi said, smiling.

"So, you guys, you're heading to cafe', right?"

They both nodded as Riku replied reassuringly, "Yeah, but where's Augusta?"

Sora answered, unsure, "Well, she's not with me… so I guess she's already there."

Riku then replied jokingly, "Whatever… shortie."

He and Kairi then started laughing hysterically.

Sora just crossed his arms and replied angrily, "Would you quit with the 'shortie' nickname! I'm getting tired of it!"

Riku and Kairi stopped laughing and fakely apologized, "We're sorry…"

They finally got to the cafe' five minutes late only to find Augusta waiting for them at a table. The three friends then walked over towards the table. Sora beside Augusta, Augusta beside Kairi, Kairi beside Riku, and Riku beside Sora. The waiter then came to their table, the four teens placed their orders, and the waiter left.

Kairi's eyes widened as she said, "Oh, great… just what we need."

Everyone turned their heads around and saw Cloud and Alyssa walking into the cafe'. The two scanned the cafe' for a table but they found the four staring at them so they walked over to them trying to cause trouble.

Augusta then faced Alyssa and blurted out, "Oh… look what the cat brought in."

Alyssa still had that smirk on her face, "Cloud… Augusta's making fun of me…"

Cloud then quickly turned towards Augusta and walked over to her with fire in his eyes.

Augusta gulped helplessly until Sora came to the rescue by getting up from his seat, standing in front of Augusta and demanding, "Hey, why don't you just leave her alone?"

Cloud still with fire in his eyes stood tall and replied, "…Who said?"

Sora thought quickly and said, "… I did."

Cloud exchanged evil looks with Alyssa and smiled suspiciously, "Awww… Sora has a crush…"

Sora's eyes were as big as grapefruits by now, but he didn't reply.

"Oh well… have fun with your loser pals and your sweet little girlfriend."

They then both walked away as Sora plummeted himself to his seat.

The waiter then sat their coffee cups down on the table.

"You know Sora, you didn't have to defend me back there… I can take care of myself…" Augusta said as she stirred her coffee.

Sora didn't speak. He just grabbed a packet of sugar, poured it into his coffee cup and started to stir it. Everything was quiet. No one spoke.

Kairi couldn't stand it, she had to do something. "Come on, guys! Let's perk up! How about we ditch this place and go for a walk on the beach… huh?"

Everyone stared at Kairi for a minute until Sora replied, "Okay. Let's go."

So they all got up from their seats and walked out of the cafe' leaving some change behind.

After the long walk from the cafe' to the sandy shores of the beach, they finally arrived.

Kairi suddenly yelled, "Guys! Let's go get some ice-cream!"

She dashed towards the ice-cream cart with her friends following. After placing their favorite ice-cream order and receiving it, the four friends started their walk on the beach.

Kairi then got a great idea. She explained to Sora and Augusta that her and Riku wanted some time alone, so she grabbed Riku's arm and they headed for the sand dunes.

As they where walking towards the sandy dunes, Riku nodded and lifted an eyebrow, "Ahhh…I see where you're going with this...where are you going with this?"

Kairi rolled her eyes as she sighed, "I'll tell you. I'm leaving those two together so they can have some 'alone' time." She finished as they sat on top of the dunes.

Sora and Augusta where still walking along the shores as Sora apologized staring at his shoes, "Um…I'm sorry I defended you back at the cafe'. I know you can handle yourself."

Augusta placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and replied sweetly, "Oh, it's okay. I know you only did it because we're friends."

They stopped at a place in the sand, sat down beside each other, and gazed out at the sunset making sparkles dance across the water. Sora then took a moment to notice that Augusta's hand was right beside his so he took the chance and placed his hand on top of hers as he looked back into the sunset.

Augusta's head turned towards the ground beside her to find Sora's hand placed on top of hers. She smiled and didn't dare move.

She liked that warm feeling inside when he touched her. She felt safe and complete, but what about Sora? Did he feel the same way?

**Me: **So what did you think? Looks like Augusta has some feelings for Sora. But what if Sora doesn't have any for her? Please r&r to find out!


	4. Invited Over

**Author: **Gussie3343

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Chappie four is here! Please rr!"

**The New Girl: Invited Over**

'_Does Sora feel the same way?'_

That question echoed in Augusta's mind all the time. Why wouldn't it stop? It was getting on her nerves. I mean, Sora couldn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him…or could he?

All of a sudden, her bedroom door swung wide open and there stood her younger brother, William. "…William, get out of my room, now!" She said, throwing a pillow at his face.

He didn't respond as he ran towards her bed and started jumping on it. Augusta then grabbed his arm and yanked him off the bed, throwing him towards her TV.

William sat up and picked the video-game controller up with his hand and started pressing the buttons. "Why isn't it working?" He asked with a confused tone.

Augusta rolled her blue eyes and replied, "Uh, maybe because, it's not plugged in…! Now get out of my room!" She demanded, while dragging him out the door.

She then hurriedly slammed her door shut and huffed in tiredness.

"Let me back in!" William said while banging on the door.

Augusta didn't reply. She just picked up her remote and started watching TV.

"Honey! Come down for dinner!" Her mom, Lee, yelled from downstairs.

Augusta replied, "Be right down!"

Then, Augusta heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, it's Sora."

Augusta smiled from ear to ear, "Hey, Sora. Why are you calling my house?"

"Umm… I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang-out tonight."

Augusta frowned, "Oh… Sorry, I can't. I have to have dinner with my family… but if you want you can have dinner with us?"

Sora replied in an excited voice, "Okay. See you then."

They both then hung up the phone.

"YES!" Augusta screamed as she exited her room.

Right when she got downstairs she told her mom, "Mom, someone's coming over for dinner… is that okay?"

Lee nodded, "Of course, as long as it's someone you know…" she finished as she was setting the table.

Augusta had a confused expression on her face… her mom was really weird, "Okay…"

Then the family heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be him." Augusta explained as she ran towards the door.

When she opened it, she saw her dad, Franklin, holding Sora by the ear.

"Dad! What are you doing to Sora!" She exclaimed pulling Sora away from her dad's grip.

"Augusta, you know I don't like boys…"

She rolled her eyes in disappointment. "Dad, Sora is my friend, not some… boy I don't know!"

Her dad glared at Sora suspiciously and headed towards the dining room.

"Sorry about that, my dad gets a little strict when boys come over to the house." Augusta apologized as she led Sora to the dining room.

Sora smiled, "Don't worry about it… I'll get used to it."

When they entered the room, Augusta introduced everyone to Sora, "Everyone, this is Sora. Sora, this is everyone."

Sora waved, "Hey, everyone…"

Augusta pointed towards her mother, "That's my mom. Her name is Lee. She's kind of psycho." She said twirling a finger in a circle on the side of her head.

Sora then replied with a little laugh, "Got it."

Then she pointed towards her younger brother, "That's my brother, William. Long story short… he's really annoying, so stay away from him… he'll want to hang-out with you because you're 'cool'."

Sora nodded and answered, "Don't worry… I will."

Then she pointed towards her dad, "Of course you know my dad, Franklin. He's very strict, especially around boys."

Sora shook his head and responded nervously, "…Don't remind me…"

Then the two walked over to the table as Augusta said reassuringly, "Don't worry. You can sit beside me." Sora replied back thankfully, "Thank-you…"

**Me: **Hey! Did you like it or did you like it? rr! 


	5. The Younger Bother

**Author: **Gussie3343

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Hello! This is chapter five! Hope you enjoy it!"

**The New Girl: The Younger Bother**

As Sora and Augusta took their seats at the dining table, Lee asked, "So, Sora…you're from Augusta's school, right?"

Sora nodded.

"Well, I'm glad that you and Gussie are good friends."

Then Augusta yelled, "Mom! I told you not to call me that!"

Sora chuckled.

Augusta then pushed him on the shoulder, nearly knocking him off the chair. "That's not funny, Sora…" She explained angrily.

"So, Augusta do you have any other friends at school?" Franklin questioned.

Augusta then replied, "Yeah, there's Kairi and then there's Riku."

Franklin crossed his arms and asked in suspiciousness, "Is Riku a boy?"

Augusta sighed, "Please, dad. Get over it. So what if I have friends that are boys? They're not my boyfriends…"

She then picked up her fork and started to eat.

After everyone finished eating, Augusta announced, "I'm taking Sora up to my room!"

Franklin turned around in a flash and responded strictly, "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Augusta then asked sarcastically, "Come on dad. What do think is going to happen?"

Franklin uncrossed his arms and placed them by his side and replied, "A lot of things. There's…"

Augusta interrupted, "Dad! Please! All of that stuff is gross. Anyway, if anyone needs us, we'll be upstairs making out."

"WHAT!" Augusta's dad exclaimed loudly.

"Dad! I was just kidding. Geez…" Augusta said leading Sora up to her bedroom.

As she opened the door to her room, she explained sweetly, "Sorry, it's a little messy in here…" She finished, stepping over some clothes.

Just when they sat down on her bed, her door swung open again, "Not again…" She said dropping her head backwards.

"William, I'm not going to say it again…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Sora covered his ears as he replied with an eyebrow raised, "Could you be any louder?"

Augusta nearly blushed and replied softly, "Sorry…"

William then came speeding into the room and tearing out stuff.

"William, stop it!" Augusta demandingly screamed.

"NO!" William screamed back.

"If you don't get out right this second, I'll tell dad what you did to his favorite porcelain figure!"

William gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Augusta smiled evilly, "I would…"

William then shrieked in terror and started running around the room.

Augusta pulled out a piece of candy from her pocket and bribed, "If you get out of my room, I won't tell dad and I'll give you this piece of candy…"

William was drooling as he ran and grabbed the piece of candy from her hand and sped out of the room.

Augusta then closed the door and leaned against it as she explained tiredly, "As you can see…he has some of my mom's genes."

**Me: **Did you like it? Hope you did. Sorry it was kind of not interesting and short, but please r&r:)


	6. Almost

**Author: **keyblade-master's girlfriend

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Howdy! You know, I'm really sorry to everyone who reads The New Girl for postponing it and not updating it for a while. Again, I'm sorry. Anyway, here's chapter six!"

**The New Girl: Almost**

The two friends had been in Augusta's room for quite a while now.

Occasionally, Augusta would get up from the bed and pace around her room in silence.

Sora wouldn't do anything. His eyes would scan the room at times but nothing else.

But something was awkward about the silence that filled the room.

So Augusta started to break it.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Sora answered.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Augusta echoed.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do? Sora asked again.

"Okay, we can stop that now." Augusta stated, sitting down beside Sora.

Glancing at Sora a couple times, she started looking at him. But that was the start. It then turned into an intense stare.

Turning towards Augusta, she whipped her head away from Sora, making him stare.

This went on for a while until they both caught each other staring.

Their blue eyes dug into the others and their minds where thinking the same thing: _"Should I?" _

Both taking the chance, they leaned in closer.

Feeling each other's warm breath on the other's face, their lips almost met…

"What the hell is going on here!" A low and ear-busting voice yelled.

Both of their heads bolted towards the doorway only to find Franklin, Augusta's dad, standing there.

"Um… nothing, dad. We where just… uh…" Augusta tried to explain, feeling her heart slide up her throat.

"I know what you two where doing and don't make me have say it!" Franklin yelled even louder.

"Dad! We weren't doing anything!" Augusta said bolting up from the bed with her blue eyes boiling.

Shaking her head as she sighed, Augusta stomped out of her room and down the steps.

"Now just where do you think you're going?" Franklin asked in sarcasm.

"I don't know! I guess anywhere away from you would be fine with me!" Augusta shouted from downstairs as she walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I think I'd better go…" Sora suggested walking out of Augusta's room.

"Yeah, I think you'd better."

Quietly walking down the steps and slipping out the front door, Sora thought to himself, "_Now where would girl my age go after a big fight with a family member…?"_

Thinking hard and for a while, he had got it.

Turning down the street and walking up the sidewalk, he glanced over in the park. Seeing a bench with someone sitting on it, he said to himself, "Bingo…"

While walking closer to the bench, he could hear barely audible sobs. Knowing it was Augusta, he sat down beside her.

She whipped her head around only to find Sora.

"Oh, it's you…" Augusta said relieved.

"Yeah, it's me."

"So… how'd you find me?" She asked with a slight smirk.

"I don't know. Lucky guess?" Sora replied, scrunching his shoulders and lifting an eyebrow.

"Listen, I'm not really one to tell you but… you really shouldn't run off from a fight with your dad like you did back at your house. It'll get you in even more trouble." Sora explained.

"Sora, you don't know my dad like I do." Augusta replied while a tear streamed down her face.

"Well, I know him enough to see that he's not as nice as he looks."

"No, Sora! You don't!" Augusta snapped.

"When I was little, he used to beat me! I cried myself to sleep every night knowing that there was more to come the next day."

Tears filled her eyes as she bit her lip, not wanting them to flow out like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know…" Sora apologized as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't apologize. It's not…." Augusta tried to say more but that was she could choke out.

"Does he still beat you?"

"No. Not anymore. But if he did, I couldn't stand it anymore. I would rather die than be beaten by my own dad." Augusta answered in short breaths.

"No, don't say that. I wouldn't want you to die. You're too special." Sora reconstructed.

"Special?" Augusta asked.

"Yeah." Sora finished.

"Hm. Well, glad we got that sorted out." Augusta stated wiping the tears from her eyes and face.

Turning towards Sora, it turned into that stare… again.

Same thing happened after that. They leaned in closer, lips destined to meet, and they kissed.

Pulling away, their eyes sparkled and their fingers tingled.

"Whoa, did we just…" Augusta tried to ask but could not finish.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora answered with another eyebrow raised.

Looking at his watch, he noticed that it was 12:14 a.m.

"Holy shit! It's 12:14! We need to get home." Sora shouted almost falling off the bench.

"Okay, let's go."

"Sora… thanks for such a good friend." Augusta thanked, while walking down the sidewalk beside Sora.

"Your welcome." He finished gently grabbing Augusta's hand.

**Me: **"So how'd you like it? Please r&r with good things to say because this one was hard to write! Okay? Okay."

R&R Rules:

:) - r&r this and i'll love you forever

:( - r&r this and i'll hate you forever (just kidding, i'll just hate you for a little while.)


	7. All Shaken Up

**Author: **keyblade-master's girlfriend

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Zup, peoples! I don't know about any of y'all but I've been really, really, really super hyper lately. My best friend came over this weekend and she's hyper period so she makes me hyper also… oh, well you get the story. Anyway, Here's chapter… what is it? Oh yeah! Here's chapter seven everyone!"

**The New Girl: All Shaken Up **

Waking up at 5:45 in the morning was tough when you didn't get to bed until 1:56 a.m. the night before.

But Augusta couldn't help it. Her heart was racing at the speed of light and butterflies overflowed her stomach.

Kissing Sora was the best moment of her life.

"Augusta, hurry it up or you'll be late for school!" Augusta's mother hollered from downstairs.

"Be there in a second!" Augusta replied back, snapping out of her thoughts.

Running towards her closet, she swung the double-doors open and started digging through her clothes.

And finally finding a light blue tank-top, a pair of khaki bell-bottoms, and some light blue flip-flops, she led herself to the bathroom.

Only coming out with some blue eye shadow on and some pink lip gloss on, she scurried down the stairs to her breakfast that awaited her.

She could already tell what it was by the smell of it… waffles.

Sitting down to enjoy her luscious breakfast, it was served to her and wolfed down in seconds.

"Bye, mom!" Augusta stated, grabbing her book-bag and walking out the door.

Catching the bus, the screechy bus doors opened and let her step in.

Scanning the bus for a seat, she caught a glimpse of Sora in his seat near the window.

"Hey, Sora." Augusta said, sitting down beside him with an innocent smile.

"Hey." Sora repeated.

"Hey, Augusta." The high pitched voice of Kairi in the seat behind them greeted happily.

"Hey, Kairi." Looking over at Riku, she flashed him a friendly smile as he did back.

"So, who do you think you guys are gonna take to the dance?" Kairi asked with an anxious grin.

"Dance?" Augusta wondered out loud with a confused appearance.

"Duh, you know the dance that's coming up next weekend?" Kairi made clear in a serious tone.

"No, actually. I didn't know about the dance next weekend." Augusta replied.

With her mouth dropping to the floor in awe, Kairi explained, "Oh my God. The dance is the most important thing of all. Especially the person you choose to go with."

"No it's not!" Riku spoke up, punching Kairi lightly in the shoulder.

"Oh, please, Riku. You just don't like it because every year you end up going alone."

With that said, Riku's face turned red with anger, "Well, I'd rather go alone than with you!"

Gasping at what Riku had said to her, Kairi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whoa, is it really that important?" Augusta asked while blowing a strand of her blonde curly hair off of her face.

"Nah, not really." Sora clarified. "Okay, guys. Can you stop fighting long enough for us to get off the bus?"

Both hesitantly agreeing, the four friends exited the bus.

Walking up the long, almost never-ending, school sidewalk, Augusta and Riku entered the building not knowing that they had left Sora and Kairi all alone for only a couple seconds.

Taking the moment they had together, Kairi tapped his shoulder and asked politely, "Hey, Sora. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Turning around Sora answered unsure, "I don't know, Kairi. We have to get to cla--"

Before Sora could even finish his sentence, Kairi lips where laid upon his.

And before he could even pull away, Augusta and Riku opened the school doors behind them and stood there, astonished at what they saw.

Hearing the sound of the doors opening, they pulled away and the four stared at each other.

"Augusta, it's not what it looks like…" Sora illustrated, cautiously walking closer to Augusta.

"Sora…" Augusta whispered sadly as she quickly turned away and ran down the hall.

"Nice one, genius." Riku said while positioning his arms across his chest.

"Shut up, Riku." Sora barked as he shoved Kairi and Riku out of the way and followed Augusta down the hall.

"Augusta, wait!" Sora pleaded.

"Why should I!" Augusta loudly asked while she turned to face Sora.

"Because you don't know what happened!"

"I know what I saw! I saw you kissing that bitch, Kairi!" Augusta shouted, as a tear slowly ran down her face.

"That's not true! She kissed me!" Sora struggled trying to explain.

"You go on telling your lies, Sora. But you're not gonna get through to me because I don't trust you anymore. I thought you where my friend."

"I am your friend!"

"No you're not! Because a friend wouldn't kiss another girl after he kissed me. So go on… you can have her. I don't want you anymore. And I never wanna see or talk to you again…"

And with that said, Augusta turned back around and walked to her class, leaving Sora alone in the halls.

"You okay?" Sora heard a familiar voice question as he swiftly turned his head around only to see Riku walking toward him.

"Does it look like it?"

"No." Riku answered.

"Then that should tell you something…"

**Me: **"Hey! I'm not as hyper now! Oh no, I shouldn't have said that… Anyways, hope you liked it. R&R please!


	8. Seven Days Later

**Author:** klaus's girl

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence, and romance

**Me: **"Hello everyone. I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had things to do. So here's chapter eight… I think…"

**The New Girl: Seven Days Later **

Augusta had had enough of Sora's nasty lies about Kairi. But for some odd reason, she kinda thought that Sora was telling the truth. She didn't believe it though. It gave her a head ache even thinking about Sora.

Augusta didn't realize were she was going because she was looking down. That led to trouble…

"Ow," Augusta said rubbing her as she looked up at the monster standing in front of her. "Alyssa. It's you. Where's your stupid boyfriend?"

"He's not stupid," Alyssa scoffed. "I suggest you look in the mirror if you wanna see someone stupid."

"Okay, look," Augusta said walking passed Alyssa. "I don't have time for this. I gotta get home. Figure out what I'm wearing to the dance."

"Oh, let me guess," Alyssa said. "So you can look good for Sora?"

Augusta shook her head. "We're over." She then walked away headed out to the car.

…

"So, Augusta," Lee said. "Who are you taking to the dance?"

Augusta frowned. "No one."

"What? I thought you'd be taking Sora. He's so sweet."

"Sweet my ass." Augusta whispered under her breath, while crossing her arms.

"Augusta! What have I told you about using such language?" Lee yelled.

"Sorry mom," Augusta apologized. "But Sora and I are over. I hate him."

"What happened between you two?" Lee asked.

"God, mom! He freaking kissed another girl!" Augusta sizzled. She let a tear run down her cheek but suddenly turning away so her mom wouldn't try to comfort her.

"Oh, honey," Lee said touching her daughter's shoulder, but Augusta only threw it off.

"It doesn't matter now," She said looking up at the road. "Finally, we're home."

…

Sora leaned against his school locker as gloomy as anyone had ever seen him. He only wished he could have Augusta back.

"Sora," A feminine voice called. "Is that you?"

Sora looked over in the hall and found Kairi. She was the one who messed his relationship up with a beautiful, smart, and sweet girl whom he loved with all his heart. "What do you want?"" He said turning away from her stare.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Kairi said, messing with her red-brown hair that hung in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, well, you should be," Sora said turning around and walking out of the hall. "You messed _everything_ up."

Kairi frowned. She did mess everything up. She couldn't bear to see her friend like this. She wished now that she hadn't kissed him in the first place.

…

Riku sat on his blue bed and stared at the phone. He knew that none of his friends where going to the dance together. Augusta hated Sora; Sora hated Kairi. There was nothing left of the four.

Riku stared at the phone eager to punch in a certain number. He tried to resist the urge but couldn't. He grabbed the phone and punched in the phone number he needed to call.

"Hello?" A female voice answered.

"Is this Augusta?" Riku asked nervously.

"Riku? Is that you?" Augusta replied on the other line.

"Yeah," He said. "It's me."

"So why are _you_ calling _me_?"

Riku gulped. He hesitated to answer, but did anyways. He didn't want to leave his friend hanging. "Uh… Because I wanted to ask you something,"

"Okay… shoot." Augusta asked questionably.

"Err… Would you uh… go to um… the uh… dance with me? As friends." Riku squinted his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"Uh…" Augusta said. "Sure."

**Me:** "Okay. That's the end of that. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But now I'm ba-ack! Okay please r&r!"


	9. Forgiveness

**Author:** edward's love

**Title: **The New Girl

**Rating: **PG-13 for language, violence and romance

**Me:** "Hey, readers! I have decided not to delete this fanfic because I have so many readers and reviews for this one. I have gotten so far in it, I didn't want to leave you hanging! I'm so sorry, but now. . . here you go!"

**The New Girl: Forgiveness **

Sora lied on his stomach on his bed Friday evening, fiddling with some charms on his bed post. His eyes were clear, but deep down, he really just wanted to cry. Augusta was his life, even when people told him that he was too young to even know what love is, he knew what it felt like. . . to love and to be loved. She was so special and meant everything to him, he couldn't even bear to think about not being with her anymore. He twisted a charm shaped like a heart around his finger and his eyes saddened a bit. Love. . . the best thing he had ever experienced. . . but that was over now.

He yanked the charms off of his bed post and threw them to the ground, making a jingling sound when it hit the floor. His eyebrows scrunched up in anger at the thought of her at home, all alone, no one to go to the dance to. He and she hadn't had any time to talk about this whole situation that happened between them and Sora felt his heart ache at the concept.

He rolled over onto his back, placing his hands on top of him stomach gently. His sapphire eyes were so lost in thought, he couldn't stop thinking of what to do, what to feel, and how to deal. He sighed deeply before rolling off the bed and landing onto his feet swiftly. He brushed himself off before walking over to the door, not even taking a second to even think of picking the charms up off the floor.

He snuck quietly down the stairs, for his mother was taking a nap and snoring quite loudly. So he opened the door quietly and closed it the same way before walking down the stairs and onto the sidewalk, heading for Augusta's house. He dug his hands into his pockets as he watched random people troll along the sidewalk like him. Couples, hand in hand, strode their way down the path, grinning at each other every once in while, making Sora look away in the other direction.

He had finally arrived at Augusta's door step and felt a little bit hesitant to knock on her door. He swallowed nervously as he took one step up the stairs, then another and finally stepped up to the entrance. He reached out to tap the door and then placed his hand lightly by his side. He softly whistled a melody as he awaited the greeting from the inside of the house.

The door swung open only to reveal William, her little, annoying brother. He grinned sheepishly at the small boy's cocked head and happy smile. "Sora!" He exclaimed joyfully, embracing Sora tightly.

Sora's grin suddenly turned into a wide smile as he hugged him back. "Hey, sport. How ya been?" He asked, kneeling down to his size.

William nodded wildly. "Great! But sissy hasn't been all that great." His smile faded into a frown quickly as did Sora's. "I'm sorry to here that." Sora replied sadly. "Can I see her? Maybe I can make her feel better," Sora flashed William a speedy beam before standing up. William smiled yet again and motioned for him to come inside. "Sure, come on!"

The two boys ran up the stairs and William pointed to Augusta's door, his face as plain as could be. Sora nodded and told him thanks before he walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"William, I swear, if that's you again, I'll—" The door jerked open to reveal Augusta's shocked face to see Sora at her door.

"Sora?" She asked, astounded that he was even here. She watched as a shy smile crept across his lips but felt a smirk creep across hers. "What do you want?" She hissed, stepping away from the door and back to her mirror, where she grabbed a diamond necklace from her dresser.

Sora gulped. "Um. . . just came to see how— wait a second, what are you wearing?" He cocked an eyebrow as he noticed a knee-length black spaghetti-strapped dress upon her slim body and a black pair of strappy heels. Her once straight, blonde, long hair was now curled into bouncy locks and her icy blue eyes were surrounded by mascara and eye shadow.

Augusta glanced at Sora with that smirk still upon her pink, glossy lips. "What does it look like I'm wearing?" She asked, struggling to get her necklace around her neck. "I'm wearing a dress."

Sora shook his head. "No, no, I knew that, but. . . where are you going?"

Augusta turned to him. "Not that it's any of your business, but if you must know, I'm going to the dance." She stated calmly.

Sora's eyes widened. "The d-dance?" He stammered, feeling his heart skip a beat.

"Did I s-stutter?" She snapped sarcastically, walking over to him and turning around. "Could you please help me with this?"

Sora ingested some of his saliva tensely as he grabbed the hook and hooked it with the other shakily. "There," He said backing a foot step away. "But who are you going with?"

Augusta sighed as she grabbed her purse from her door knob. ". . .Riku." She alleged, brushing past him and out into the hall, traveling towards the stairs.

Sora gasped. "Riku?"

Augusta ignored his comment as she promptly moved to the front door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving Sora at the top of the steps dumbfounded.

…

The dance had started and Riku was in his tuxedo, waiting for Augusta to arrive at the door. He leaned against the wall, cool as cucumber, smiling at everyone who walked by.

He turned his head in the direction of the doorway and grinned as he watched Augusta enter the building. He peacefully marched over to her, bowing at her presence. "Thanks for coming to the dance with me, Augusta." He said standing.

She blushed. "No problem." She took his hand as he led her out to the dance floor and started dancing.

…

Sora rushed home and slipped on his tuxedo, making a few adjustments before rushing back out the door and towards the school. He arrived breathless and scanned the building for any sign of Augusta. He grimaced at the sight of Riku, his arm around her waist and her hand upon his shoulder made him want to vomit. He held it in as he watched Kairi approach him. She wore a cute plain lavender dress, sort of like Augusta but the length was little bit shorter. She wore silver heels and a silver choker around her neck. Her hair had mid-back length extensions and was pulled into a twisted pony tail that was resting on her left shoulder. She didn't wear much make-up but just enough lavender eye shadow to make her face stand out. "Hi," She innocently greeted, a little scared of what his answer would be.

Sora's eyes were filled with surprise as he echoed, "Hi."

"Listen, I know you probably hate me with a passion but I wasn't asked to the dance with anyone so. . . ya think you could spare me one dance?" She asked, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Sora blinked a few times before saying, "Um. . . sure." He smiled quickly and took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor.

He gently wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close, making Kairi blush a bit from the contact. She hesitantly positioned her quivering hand on Sora's shoulder and her eyes followed Sora's body lines from his shoulder up to his eyes.

He grinned plainly as she smiled up at him.

…

Augusta peeked over Riku's shoulder and eyed Sora and Kairi dance. She felt her heart sting as she watched them move swiftly across the dance floor. Riku noticed this pain. "Augusta? Are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

Augusta snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes focused on his. "Um, no, of course not. . ." Her eyes slowly floated downwards.

Riku tsked. "No, I know that face. There's something wrong. . ."

Augusta brought her eyes back up to him and nodded.

"It's Sora, isn't it?" He knew he had read her mind when he saw her eyes suddenly fill with tears. "Listen, Augusta. . . why don't you go talk to him? I'm sure I can keep Kairi busy for a while." He smiled sweetly as Augusta nodded smiling back.

…

Kairi heard someone calling her name and looked over at the punch table and saw Riku. She glanced back at Sora and lifted a finger. "I'll be back," She said as she slid out of Sora's grasp and walked over to Riku, Augusta sliding into his grasp instead. "Hey," She whispered, making Sora's eyes expand. "Augusta?" He asked, kind of confused that she was even letting him touch her.

Augusta nodded. "I just wanted to say. . . I'm sorry." She hung her head.

Sora grinned as he took his finger and lifted her chin. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let any of this happen." Augusta giggled softly as she felt him tighten his grip on her and pull her closer. She blushed but then lightly brushed her lips up against his for the first time in a while. She pulled away seeing Sora's eyes expand even more. "What was that for?" He asked.

"It's my way of saying 'I forgive you'." She stated kissing him again.

…

Kairi smiled. "I'm really glad to see they're back together." She admitted making Riku gasp sarcastically. "I can't believe you just said that,"

Kairi smirked. "I'm serious, Riku. I regret ever even thinking about kissing Sora. We're just friends."

Riku smiled. "Yep, finally." He said, sticking his hand out towards Kairi. "Care to dance?"

Kairi face flushed as she took his hand and nodded.

…

_Diary,_

_Things are finally back to normal. Everything had gone quite well since the dance and school is a lot better since I can actually show my face without embarrassment filling everything inside me. "You're smile has gotten bigger," People say to me and I'm supposing it has. I'm a lot happier and optimistic about things I used to not even think about. My friends are actually friends and my boyfriend is actually quite a guy that I'm so glad I didn't miss out on. Lies and betrayal are behind me and trust and honor are in my future now._

_Augusta_

Augusta placed her diary on her desk and fell backwards onto her bed smiling. "Love. . . it's a beautiful thing."

**Me: **Aw. . . THE END! Sorry everyone! But this is how I chose to end this lovely fan fiction so I hope you like it! Please r&r!


End file.
